Bring it On
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Ever wondered who would win between your two favorite celebs? Or what about two celebs that aren't to fond of each other? What would happen if the got into the WWE rign and fought it out for bragging rights? Well it can all happen here on Bring it On


_**Hello all you SHMH fans its me Taylor and I know its been soooooo long since I've updated but I have a good explanation... one I've had a huge case of writers block... and two... I actually moved... yep that's right I no longer live in the state of Tennessee anymore. So I've been busy packing and loading things for the last few months but things are starting to settle down now so hopefully I can get back on a regular schedule for our stories... ok now I've been thinking about this for a while, ok have you ever wondered what would happen if celebrities got into a WWE ring and battled it out? Well I'm looking for your opinion, tonight I'm brining you the first of hopefully many of your picked matches so I want you to read this and if you like it, tell me and then tell me who you would like to see in the ring next, I may turn this into some kind of a show or something, ok well now for the premiere of...**_

Bring it On

(Rollin' by Limp Bizkit begins to play as a montoge of different celebrities and wrestlers flash through until we break to the entrance ramp red and blue flashing lights and white pyro shooting off in all different directions followed by glimpses of the fans standing and cheering until we cut to the ring and a very pretty girl standing in the middle of the right with a microphone in her hand and she brings it to her mouth)

Cassie aka Lileyfan123: Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Bring it On and now here are your hosts and play by play commentators... *Fully Alive by Flyleaf begins to play* Making her way to the ring from Memphis, TN... the Airforce Woman herself this is Mandy!

Mandy makes her way to the ring, shaking hands with as many fans as she can until she slides into the ring and hugs Cassie before Cassie hands her the mic and steps aside.

Mandy: Ladies and Gentlemen the lovely Cassie *smiles at Cassie as she stands near the turnbuckle* Welcome everyone now I'm sure you're all excited about the match coming up tonight and to tell you the truth I am too, and now I would like to introduce you to my broadcast partner and co-host... Ladies and Gentlemen my girlfirend, now residing in Kansas City, KS by way of Norman, OK... Taylor!

The Oklahoma Sooner fight song begins to play *JR's WWE Theme* as Taylor comes down to the ring in much the same fashion as Mandy did before sliding into the ring and hugging Mandy tight before going over to one of the turnbuckles and getting onto the second ropes and looking out at all the fans

Taylor: What up people! *the fans cheer loud* Now I just have one thing to ask all of you... Are you Ready? *the fans cheer again* Now I asked you... ARE... YOU... READY! *the fans cheer louder* That's what I wanted to hear, and now for the thousands in attendance and the millions watching world wide... and simply because I love DX... GET READY TO... *gets interrupted*

Mandy: Tay if you finish that Vince might sue us...

Tay: What? I was just going to say lets get ready to Bring it On! *fans cheer again*

Mandy: Alright lets get ready then, Cassie if you would please *hands Cassie the mic before walking to the commentators table with Tay*

Cassie: Ladies and Gentlemen the following contest is the inaugural match for Bring it On and it is scheduled for one fall *looks up at the ramp as Funhouse by P!nk begins to play* Making her way to the ring from Doylestown, PA... this is P!NK!

P!nk makes appears at the top of the entrance ramp in the same attire and on the same motorcycle that she used in the music video for Funhouse and she revs the engine up and spins out at the top of the ramp until pink pyro goes off beside her then she races the motorcycle down to the ring, skidding to a stop just inches from the ring before getting off, taking off her helmet and sliding into the ring before pointing out at all the fans and sticking her tongue out in her own non-offensive way then Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne starts up

Cassie: Now making her way to the ring from Belleville, Ontario, Canada she is the Punk Rock Princess... Avril Lavigne! *steps out of the ring and sits near the bell-keeper*

Avril appears at the top of the ring wearing a plain black short short sleeved 3 button shirt with a black skull wristband on her left hand and a black and white skull fingerless glove on the hand with a black and pink plad skirt with black long socks with white stripes at the very top and black and pink converse shoes. She took a few steps up before stopping and bringing her hands up in an Edge like fashion as pink and red mixed pyro goes off behind her before she rushes down to the ring looking at the motorcycle as she ran past it and slide into the ring before going over to the nearest turnbuckle and hopping on the second rope to wave at all the fans before hopping down and facing P!nk.

Tay: And we are ready to get underway as the ref gives some last mintue instructions now Mandy what's your prediction for this match?

Mandy: Well you look at P!nk and think she is just a flat out hardcore brawler and she definately has the stregnth factor in her favor but when you look at Avril you see resiliance and she looks to be a bit of a high-flyer and you know those can counter stregnth at certain times... I don't know we'll have to just watch and see what happens

Tay: Speaking of seeing what happens the match is underway

The ref rings the bell and Avril and P!nk circle the ring sizing each other up until the go in for the collar elbow tie up and stay that way for a few seconds before P!nk just revs back and pushes Avril on her back.

Tay: Look at the strength of P!nk as you pointed out earlier that will be a factor, now Avril needs to find a way to counter that.

Mandy: Well doing this won't help at all

Avril gets up and holds her hand out as if she was challenging P!nk to a test of strength which P!nk accepts but as she grabs Avrils hand she kicks P!nk in the leg a few times before bouncing off the rope and going for a dropkick to the leg but before she could P!nk comes up and hits her with a clothesline, grounding Avril then she picks her up, grabs her arm and pulls her into a clotheline before dropping down for the pin but Avril kicks out after just 1.

Mandy: Wow P!nk just punishing Avril and now look at this, keeping her grounded this is smart stradegy by P!nk

Tay: Yes very smart ground the high flyer, slow the pace down

After Avril kicked out of the pin P!nk wrapped her legs around Avril's waist for a body scissors but Avril tries to fight out by swinging her elbows at P!nk's head but P!nk manages to catch on of her arms and put her into a modified abdominal stretch.

Tay: Oww that looks painful, just look at P!nk pulling on Avril's arm, twisting her more with that abdominal stretch, I don't know how Avril is going to fight out of this.

Avril screams as P!nk pulls more on the stretch as she tries to fight her way out of it until she finally manages to get an arm free and starts to elbow P!nk in the side until she lets go of the hold then she used the body scissors to her advantage as she manages to roll back until she can stand on her feet and into a pinning combination and manages to get a 2 count out of it before P!nk lets go of the body scissors then gets up only to be met with a flying forearm from Avril then she gets up and gets hit with another one then another one before she stays down, letting Avril run and springboard off the second rope and hit a lionsault and go for the pin getting only a 2 count.

Mandy: And this is not what P!nk wanted to happen, the pace getting sped up and OWW what a kick

After P!nk kicked out Avril got up and bounced off the ropes to go for a crossbody but was met with a dropkick from P!nk then P!nk picks Avril up and slams her on the ground before going up top and hitting a moonsault.

Tay: What a moonsault from P!nk and that might be it with the pin 1... 2.. No Avril kicking out just before the 3 count

P!nk slaps the mat as she asks the ref if it was a 3 count before picking up Avril and throwing her into the turnbuckle before turning her around and going to put her on the top turnbuckle but before she could Avril started delivering elbows to the side of P!nks head before switching spots with her then grabbing her head and running up the ropes into a tilt-a-whirl DDT

Mandy: Omg what a move driving P!nk head first into the mat

Tay: I believe she calls that move Sk8er Boi and that has to be it the pin 1... 2... NO WAY! How did P!nk manage to kick out of that?

Avril looks up at the ref with a look of disbelief asking if it was 3 then throwing her head back as the ref says it was just 2 then she looks at P!nk as she lays on the ground not moving at all then she heads up to the top turnbuckle

Mandy: Oh wow I think she's gonna go for it, The Best Damn Thing

Avril sets up and jumps high into the air doing a double shooting star press but she hits nothing but mat as P!nk moves at the last second, saving herself for the moment.

Tay: Oh my god, Avril crashing and burning and oh my I think she's out cold

P!nk gets up and looks at the ref to see if he was going to call the match but he doesn't so she picks Avril up and sets her up on her shoulders for what looks like a reverse death valley driver but she wraps her arm around Avrils head before falling back and letting go of her leg, dropping Avril face first onto the mat then reluctantly rolls her over for the pin.

Mandy: And now the P!nk Slip from P!nk and that has to be it 1... 2... Wait the ref stopped

Tay: Oh wow Avril somehow was aware of where she was in the ring and reached out and grabbed the ropes at the very last second wow

P!nk's eyes go wide as she looks and sees Avril's hand grasped on the ropes then she pulls Avril out from the ropes and pins her again but Avril kicks out at 2 this time frustrating P!nk to the point which she screams

P!nk: STAY DOWN!

P!nk then sees Avril trying to get up so she picks Avril up for another P!nk slip but when she goes to grab Avril's head Avril begins to wiggle around until she gets out and drops to the mat, rolling up P!nk

Tay: Roll up! 1... 2... 3! AVRIL WINS!

Cassie: *Avril's theme hits* Here is your winner Avril Lavigne!

Mandy: *sees the ref trying to help Avril up* Tay I don't even think Avril realizes she won

As the ref tries to help Avril up P!nk goes over and pushes the ref out of the way before looking at Avril then pulling her up and shaking her hand

Tay: Look at the sportmanship displayed by P!nk, that's what this business was built on, respect

Mandy: Well ladies and gentlemen that is all for this inagural episode of Bring it On, for my co-host Taylor, I'm Mandy we'll see you next time

*Show fades out*

_**Well guys what did you think? Is it worth continuing? Again tell me what you think and if you want me to continue tell me who you want to see battling it out in the ring, you never know you just might get your wish ;)**_

_**Well until next time I'm Taylor and this has been a SHMH Production... See ya**_


End file.
